the_superhero_multiverse_imvufandomcom-20200214-history
Son Goku
Current Timeline. Son Goku's life is nearly identical to the ones from his original stories, defeating villains such as Cell and Majin Buu on alternate planes of existence, sparing tthe world from many of the tragedies that befell humanity during Buu's reign. Now, several years after the events of Battle of Gods, Goku has retired back to his native China, training Uub and sparring with Vegeta periodically and living a life of leisure. Every so often, he'll receive a transmission from King Kai bringing him out of his soft retirement. Abilities (at Base Form) Class: Multi-Planetary Level Origin: Bird Studios Classification: Saiyajin Age: Estimated to be mid 60's Powers and Abilities: Speed, strength, flight, durability, able to withstand the vaccuum of space, ki manipulation, near-death reactive adaptation, ascended forms, teleportation. Weaknesses: Strong moral code. Gives planet-destroying villains several chances to change their ways (or even regroup) before being forced to kill them. Strength: Class E (10^18 - 10^21 kg) - Able to lift the weight of the largest asteroid in the Sol system (which is actually a dwarf planet). Not quite strong enough to move moons or smaller planets on his own. Zetajoule Striking class. Can wreck a country with a single punch. Stamina: Almost limitless unless injured or using ki. Destructive Capacity: Low Stellar Level Range: Universal Speed: At least twice as fast as Light. Reaction speeds notably faster. Durability: Solar system level Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Accomplished martial artist, problem solver. Biography This article is pending a rewrite. It was late and I was tired =_= Goku's life went much the same way as you may have read it, 'a young boy with a monkey tail and power pole learning great martial arts techniques and befriending a bevy of characters'. His fight with Piccolo Jr. was not soon forgotten, nor was any of his battles involving a city or armed forces, such as Vegeta and Nappa's arrival on Earth or the android's #19 and #20 landing in West City (Xi chéngqū, China). However, seeing the escalating tragedies on Earth taking place as Cell absorbed the life force of most of Africa, India, China and Russia, Goku talked Cell into waging the Cell Games on an alternate plane of existence, being that King Yemma owed him a favor. 'They're already dead anyway' the Demon King would muse as the Cell Games tournament took place here, this time, threatening the very entrance of the Afterlife itself, threatening to trap the dead on their respective planets, leaving them to haunt and soon overpopulate the living. Goku still sacrificed himself, sparing the universe from the shut-down of the long line in the Afterlife. Gohan still defended the Gateway, sending Cell straight to Hell as he vaporized every last piece of him. The Buu Saga played out much differently. Piccolo interrogates Kaioshin, getting a straight answer out of him and sparing Gohan from getting attacked. Unearthing the giant ship with a blast against his cautions, Vegeta reveals the Majin soldiers, prompting an all-out battle that raises Majin Buu's power level, no amount of energy seeming to phase it. As Piccolo kills Babidi, a lean Buu appears. Angry and far above the abilities of the others, Kaioshin teleports them to his homeworld, their planet being denser and much larger than Earth (about half the size of Jupiter). Seeing this technique, Buu follows in suite, but ends up at a different side of the planet. Stalling for time and a plan, the first one to fall is Gotenks who keeps him busy for twenty-three minutes. Absorbing the children in their fused state and finding them, Vegeta refuses the Potara fusion prompting Goku to defend them at Super Saiyan 3 to try and buy them some more time. Vegeta watches in awe and growing defeat as the man that was his better, was being dominated, coming up pitifully short in each exchange. Fusing with Gohan angrily to save Goku from impending death, the two clunkily move around, now sharing the same body as Gohan's peaceful nature moves unharmoniously with Vegeta's rage. The fusion then has a lasting battle with Gotenks Buu, who then defuses, tipping the scales in the Potara fusion's favor. The desperate battle having now ended, they summon the Dragon balls, wishing to undo the damage caused to everyone on Kaioshin's planet, mercifully splitting the fusion and bringing the children back. From here, Goku has retired back to the hills of China, awaiting the next time Kaio-sama will forward him a message. Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Multi-Planetary Level Category:Assist